LoP The Lost Chapters
by alikat224
Summary: This is the second and possibly the last in a series of Lost Chapters from the Jaxie story Lifetime of Promises. It was requested and the idea intrigued me. Jason and Maxie have taken his sons Jake and Cam to get away from the danger of Port Charles.
1. The First Spark

**Lifetime of Promises ~ The Lost Chapter #1**

**Category: Humor/Family**

**Rating: I won't limit myself so always NC17/M for the dirty dirty lest I be inspired for smut.**

**Characters: Maxie Jones & Jason Morgan of General Hospital**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but two dogs that always seem to worm their way into my fics :-}**

_**~ The First Spark ~**_

Maxie woke up to the gentle sway of the boat rolling with the seas. They'd been on the boat for three weeks straight while they crossed the massive Atlantic Ocean. Never had they gone so long without some form of civilization. Even when they were traveling across South America, there were cities, more like dirty dust bowls but cities still. There were people. People other than the three Morgan boys and her.

Feeling the cottony thickness at her throats opening, she reached beside her for the plastic glass that was safely tucked into the extra deep cup holder. Something she was grateful for and always used since the third night at sea when the ice cold water tumbled all over her as she had just drifted off to sleep. Her shocked scream from the freezing cold liquid covering her upper body and soaking her shirt, reverberated through the small cabin of the boat.

Jason ran in first, gun drawn. He flipped the light switch and looked around wildly until he was sure there was no danger. When his eyes finally found the reason for her scream, they bulged and he quickly jerked his head left to stare out the port hole. Anger and something she wasn't quite sure of rolling off of him in waves. His chest heaved underneath the black wife beater he slept in and his muscles flexed and rolled with each breath as he tried to calm down and let loose his adrenaline from the heart gripping fear of what the scream _could_ have meant.

Clicking back on the safety of his gun he gritted out in anger, "Cover yourself Maxie."

In her distress and then fear that Jason would shoot first and ask questions later, she hadn't noticed that the t-shirt she wore to bed was thin and white and the full glass of water had soaked clean through so that the outline of her breasts were showing as if there were no physical barrier obstructing the view.

Her breasts were pert, which they should be for a woman of twenty three without children to force gravity's destruction. The areola was dark, through the white cotton the color likening a sienna hue. Without the white to contrast, it was much more pink in tone. Her nipples both were pebble hard. The way they get when a man ravages them to attention with his tongue and teeth and were slightly darker than the surrounding circle.

Jessie once told her that her breasts were her best feature. He said he'd never seen more perfect tits in his life, even in the magazines men liked to say they _read_ but never did more than peruse the pictures while they pleasured themselves. The half dollar sized dark areolas and the large pea sized nearly brick red nipples being what turned men on the most. And her breasts were tanned to perfection. About six shades lighter than the rest of her body but still a golden brown. At least that was always the goal in the tanning salon when she'd tan nude every sixth time she went.

Of course being a B cup instead of a C always worried her but many men told her that for her small frame they were just what a man liked to see. Yet, after being with Jason and the boys for months now, she'd gained a few pounds from the "kid friendly" foods they'd been eating and had actually bought and fit perfectly into a C cup brassiere when in Paris.

She laughed softly when she noticed the bead of sweat that had formed and was now trailing down the side of Jason's head as he kept his gaze on the horizon. But then her laughter only angered him more and he growled at her again to cover herself.

Always wanting to push him that much further, for the sheer fun of it, she raised her arms above her head then bent them at the elbow to pull the sopping wet baby tee from her body in one swoosh that caused Jason to suck in a large amount of air and then groan when her toss of the garment landed it hanging from the hook on the port hole he was peering through.

"Jesus Maxie, what the fuck are you doing?" He clipped out in an enraged tone that had a hint of hoarseness and crack to the words. His only give away that she was getting to him.

"Well I soaked myself from the stupid glass of water. I can't very well sleep in that shirt so I'm changing." Was her simple reply and she practically cooed it with the innocence both knew she had lost long ago.

"And you can't do that after I've left the room?" His voice rose in pitch but his anger toward her was still palpable. He knew what she was doing. She thought it was a game and he was not going to play. He rarely ever did.

"Hmmm, what's the matter big guy?"

"Just fucking get dressed and…" He groaned and so did she as she scrambled to grab another t-shirt from the pile and yank it over her head quickly.

"Jason?" Came the little boys voice and then suddenly, little brown curls were standing just to the outer side of Jason's hips in the small doorway of the berth.

Jason's eyes shot to hers. Then they looked down and flicked back up again. He told himself it was because his oldest son was now in the room and he needed to make sure she wasn't exposing herself to him. But subconsciously, without admitting it to himself, he was looking again. His male primal instincts on overdrive. And hands down she had great tits.

"Cam sweetie, did I wake you?" Maxie reached across the bed, leaning forward on her knees to reach for the boy and accidentally brushing the back of her hand across the front of Jason's pants in the process.

Jason groaned and Maxie let out an _eeek_ in surprise at the bulge that was straining under the denim of his pants. She jumped back, landing on her behind and Jason's torso thrust backward into the door jamb. They both looked at each other and then quickly looked away, fearing that what they saw was actually an eclipse of desire in each other's eyes.

Always the first to break the tension, Maxie quickly recovered. "Cam honey…why don't you sleep with me so that we don't wake up Jake as well. Come on." And she patted the large open space at her side.

Then looking back up at Jason she clipped, "You can go now."

Jason's eyes flicked to hers and suddenly she saw that Stone Cold glare that would make men the size of giants piss themselves.

"Oh get over yourself you big Neanderthal. So I spilled some water and you saw…well…what you saw. And it's over and…"

"You woke the kids."

"I woke Cam and he probably wanted to sleep in the bed with me instead of Jake the buzzsaw anyway." She looked down at the boy who had now climbed into her lap and smiled. "Didn't you Cam?"

"Yeah, this bed is bigger and I think Jake made a big one stinky." The little boy announced.

"Well there you go. You have a job to do _Dad_ so I suggest you quit your pouting and go change your son's poopy diaper." She smirked.

At that she laid back and rolled her and Cameron over and pulled the covers up over each of them.

Jason stood in the doorway a minute watching the two ignore him while his blood boiled throughout his body. His near hard on from two minutes ago completely diminished and nothing but scorn and hate for the blonde pixie that was the bane of his existence coursed through him. Finally, he moved out of the berth's doorway and watched as the opening slid closed behind a teakwood paneled door.

Now, as she smiled at that moment, she remembered how she found him today, head in hands, sobbing with his forehead leaning against the captain's wheel earlier that evening. It was two days after Christmas and the loneliness each of them felt for their family and their friends was the only thing palpable on the tiny yacht. The fog had set in and depression was only kept at bay by the bright spots of the boys that shone through.

Jake didn't understand Christmas and was just so happy to have some toy motorcycles of his own. Cameron only understood that Christmas meant Santa Claus and Santa Claus meant presents. Only Maxie understood Jason's pain and regret. She felt it too.

The loss of loved ones. The pain of knowing you'll never see them again. The regret for not being more of a friend, child, cousin, sibling. The regret of selfishness that brought them here, on a boat, harbored in an Antigua port.

They did what they could on their small boat to make Christmas special for the boys two days ago. However, time and space didn't allow for much. They didn't have a Christmas Tree, only a small earring tree Maxie found at a small dirt floor tourist shop. She took her two ruby earrings her father had given her two Christmases before and then her fake emerald ear cuff and attached them and told the boys they were Christmas lights.

Jason found a man and paid him to dress as Santa for the boys but when he finally found an _almost_ Santa looking outfit of a white feather boa, a big black shiny patten leather belt and bright red pajamas, the man was stinking drunk off the money he'd given.

Jason even went so far as to try to pull off the ridiculous outfit himself but in the tight cramps of the boats living area, Jake saw him. And after close inspection, Cam huffed that it was just Jason, not Santa Claus.

After putting the boys to bed Christmas night, each child smiling and happy and hugging their new toys, Jason silently walked up to the deck. After a few moments, Maxie made her way up there too and watched as he stood at the edge of the boat, looking up at the stars of the crystal clear night and hugged himself.

She couldn't help but think he looked broken and wanted to fix him in the worst way. Thinking maybe some words of kindness could help she walked up to him and silently placed her tiny hand on his forearm. "Thank you for today. You'll never know how much this means to me."

She reached with her other hand and pulled the gold necklace with the tiny stamped tag that read Maxie on one side and Georgie on the other, from the valley between her breasts and looked at it sparkle in the moon's light.

Jason looked down and smiled slightly. "It was from Mac" He announced. "He called and told me where he had it made and asked me to pick it up and have it gift wrapped for you when we were in Paris. I couldn't even do that."

"Jason, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I just…" He stopped and thinned his lips as he tamped down his emotions.

Maxie looked up and saw the tears shimmering in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. "Tell me." She whispered.

"I've failed everyone and now I'm failing the boys. I promised Elizabeth…"

"You promised to protect them and that's what you've done. You…you've protected them and taken them away so that no harm can come to them again." She shifted and pulled at his arm to get him to turn and look at her and then laughed slightly when he didn't budge an inch. "You are such a big oaf."

"Thanks. _THAT_ made me feel so much better." He rolled his eyes at her then dropped his head back and looked straight up.

"Well, I'm trying to have an Academy Award winning moment here and you turn it into an Adam Sandler feature."

"Who?" He lifted his head and looked back down at her.

"Adam Sandler…you know Big Daddy?" she looked up and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Happy Gilmore?" Still no recognition. "The Waterboy?"

Still the man didn't know who he was and then suddenly it hit her. "Bedtime Stories"

"The movie Cameron liked that we all saw when we took the boys the day he got out of the hospital in Tampa?"

"Yes, he played the Uncle. And WE didn't see the movie. I remember you and Jake immediately falling asleep in the theater once you had your fill of junk food."

"Well, it was dark and cool and…"

"I know. You can sleep anywhere."

"Yeah, I guess I can. Occupational benefit."

"Not a hazard?" she asked as she sat down on the couch that did a semi circle behind the captain's chair.

"No, when you are out on a job…sometimes you can spend three and four days in the same spot and sometimes that spot is crouched behind a dumpster at the back door of a warehouse. You're grateful that you can catch cat naps anywhere in those times."

"Behind a smelly dumpster? Are you making that up?"

"No…" He'd gotten used to telling her stories. Sometimes it was the only way to stop hearing her drone on and on about silk and taffeta and hem lines of the season. "Remember when Vinnie Scalia turned up dead?"

"Yeah, Lucky and Alvarez found him in a dumpster behind…OH!" Her eyes widened at the implication. He'd told her stories but never admitted to her anything incriminating.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I didn't kill him. I watched. That's the only way the PCPD had any clue as to who to go after."

"But my Dad arrested you." She accused and then nervously scratched at her forearm with the other hand. A nervous habit Jason had picked up on when the greasy older man from the village reached out to offer her assistance to disembark from the boat at one of their first ports of call, La Palma, in the Canary Islands off the Western Tip of Africa.

"Your Dad arrested me every time the wind blew. Maxie, if a street light broke on Main Street, the PCPD assumed first that I had something to do with it and then created a scenario as to why Sonny would order me to do it."

Jason sat down next to her and then grabbed her hand before she broke skin. "I didn't kill that man. I watched who did. I handed the information over to the police anonymously. Only because it would allow the PCPD to take care of my problem for me and no Corinthos Organization soldier would have to dirty their hands or be accused as a snitch. Actually, Sonny never even knew I led the cops there. But as usual, the Keystone Cops didn't follow procedure and Moreno was out on the streets within seventy two hours."

"Yeah, even as the Police Commissioners daughter and his number one fan, I realize that his men couldn't find their way out of a paper bag much less perform an investigation, solve a crime or properly arrest someone so that the DA's office could get a conviction."

"They almost convicted me." He reasoned and scratched at his eyebrow leaning back and putting his arm across the back of the seat behind Maxie.

"Yeah but they didn't. Diane produced reasonable doubt and the jury acquitted you of all the charges. And YOU did it." She said it so matter of fact that he took in a deep breath and held it.

She looked back at him and then rested her back against the cushion, feeling his arm curl slightly around her. "There's no reason to deny it now. Actually you could put it on billboards all over town. JASON MORGAN KILLED LORENZO ALCAZAR. They can't do anything about it now. You were found innocent and there's a law called Double Jeopardy. You can't be tried for that crime again."

"It sounds like we have a lawyer in the making here." He squeezed her shoulder with his right hand.

"No, just a huge Ashley Judd fan." She sighed and moved in a little into his side to block the cool ocean breeze.

"Who?" Jason asked and reached beside him to grab the blanket that was draped over the opposite cushion.

"Jeez Jason, read a magazine, watch ET. You and I have nothing in common and we're going to be stuck together for at least five years." She groaned.

Jason pulled the blanket and draped it across Maxie. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll learn about two topics of your choosing and you have to do the same."

"No way! You'll have me learning the techniques of cleaning for a Glock and something all Neanderthal-ish like the rules of Hockey or something. Or worse, something ghoulish and all McGuyver like how to piece your liver back together after a machine gun splatters it all over a…a…"

"Dirty, smelly dumpster behind a warehouse?" Jason added and then laughed.

Maxie looked up at him in horror of the thought that he'd seen exactly that very thing with the guy that killed Vinnie Scalia but then saw the look in his eyes and knew he was teasing her.

"OH YOU BIG…OAF!" she yelled as she swatted his chest underneath the blanket.

He grabbed her hand to keep her from hitting him again and their eyes met. Suddenly the world around them settled. The air stood still and all they could do was stare into each others blue eyes and see the sparkle of life that each had created for the other on what both living breathing creatures was sure to turn into the worst day of their lives.

See, little boys don't understand. They are happy to just have toys and fun from day to day. But adults, especially the two adults sitting on deck of a yacht in the middle of the Carribean, knowing just how drastically their life had changed in a years time and also how drastically it would continue to change in the years to come; they knew the significance of finding laughter and a single solitary moment of happiness on such a special day as Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Maxie" Jason breathed, breaking the silence that was between them.

"Merry Christmas Jason" Maxie returned and then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Jason closed his eyes and hugged her close at the feel of her warmth next to him. It'd been so long since he held a woman in his arms. The feeling of rightness that only a woman, her scent and her softness could give a man like him. Hard, brooding, reckless and dangerous. The feeling of safety and love.

Suddenly Jason's eyes popped open.

Love?

Jason jumped up from the couch and moved to the ships wheel. "I got word from Raynor through Spinelli. Our final destination is Tampa."

Suddenly feeling the chill even though she was under a thick wool blanket, Maxie hugged herself and drew the blanket further around her. "Oh?" she said it so nonchalant and then breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't pick up on her guilt. "I liked Tampa. We know they have an excellent Children's Hospital there at least."

"Yeah. I just wonder why there. I mean, I would think it would have been safer to be on the west coast if we had to be located within the United States. I really wanted to be relocated to Europe. Southern Europe would have been best. Far enough away from anyone that would recognize me."

"Well, the West Coast has earthquakes and horrible fashion sense. Except for LA but that doesn't count because those people get access to the Parisian fashions. And anywhere in Europe sounds too close to Russia to me."

Jason looked back at her and his brows furrowed. She was busted and she knew it. But then suddenly, his eyebrows shot up and she smiled. "That was really well thought out for you Maxie. I'm impressed. Not about the silly fashion stuff but that's what you are into so naturally it would be a consideration for you."

He sat down in the captain's chair and turned around to face her. "I did some research too. One of the top cardiologists in the country is based out of Tampa. He fly's all over the world and was actually in college when you had YOUR heart transplant operation. I told Spinelli to set up an appointment with him soon after we arrive. And of course, as you mentioned, the Children's Hospital is one of the best. I always liked Florida and being on the West Coast should help us avoid running into any of my old associates or enemies. They tend to gravitate to the South Beaches of Miami."

"Then it sounds like we have a new home."

"Yep, Tampa Florida…here we come." Jason announced and he picked up his beer that he'd set down before Maxie arrived on deck and lifted it into the air as a toast.

Now…days later she stood from her bed and moved through the door toward the kitchen that Jason insisted she call a galley. She needed to fill her glass.

The sliding of the door alerted Jason to her presence. No one could move on that boat without him sensing them or hearing their movements. It's the only thing that made him feel safe that he had his two boys on a boat in the middle of the ocean. The alarms could only sound once they broke through them. His keen hearing alerted him way before any alarm could possibly sound.

He didn't make a sound. He knew it was Maxie and their last words to each other that night had been mean and hateful. He was especially cruel to her regarding the change in their course toward West Florida. His new plans would cause them to extend their time on the boat for another week and she was livid.

His final words to her were _Suck it up and quit being such a bitch before I call the Russians and tell them exactly where they can find you._

Of course he'd never do that. Hell, he'd lay his life down in order to protect hers. She'd become so much more than just an annoyance over the past year.

But their fights were legendary and this one was no exception.

He always went back to something that Courtney had told him one night after a huge fight with Carly over Alcazar. _If you didn't love her, you wouldn't waste your time fighting with her._

If that theory was true he must REALLY love Maxie and she must just be simply head over heels over him.

He let out a breath and watched as Maxie turned her head to look in his direction. She couldn't see his face as it was hidden in the shadows of the room but he could see her perfectly in the glow of the running lights that lined the top of the main living cabin.

Her hair was pinned to the top of her head and then messily falling every which way. She had on another one of those damn baby tee's that barely covered her up and short cotton boy shorts.

He felt himself grown aroused at the site. He hated when that happened and promised himself that he would find a woman to release his carnal urges at the next port. Clearly he needed the release if he found Maxie's curves enticing.

He watched her while he slowly moved his hand to his crotch and grasped himself in a snug embrace. She moved, sliding her feet across the floor so she wouldn't trip over anything in her way. She placed the plastic tumbler down on the counter and then lifted both of her arms in a deep yawning stretch.

Jason tugged a little harder and let his thumb brush across the tip of his dick and it jumped in response. The curves of her body, the peaks of her breasts and the gentle slope of her toned stomach shone in the outline. She then bent down and with her back to him, searched the half height refrigerator for the ice tray.

Jason quietly stroked himself at the sight of her backside bent over and displayed to him. After long minutes she finally straightened and turned around facing him on the couch. She set the ice tray down as she kicked the refrigerator door closed and slid her plastic cup closer to her. Gently she twisted the tray and it barely made a sound and she used her fingernails to slide the ice from their holders.

She looked up and Jason froze still. She couldn't see his face but she could see his perfect body. The same body that woke her up in her sleep because the sensation of his strong arms around her in her dream became too much to bear. She studied his chest as it rose and fell, his muscles standing out without flexing. She followed the line of his arms down his torso to his waist.

His arms and hands cupping the one thing that intrigued her the most.

She absentmindedly ran the ice cube down her throat and her chest to cool the valley between her breasts that had suddenly become flush thinking about what Sam had told her during a girl's sleepover at her apartment.

Jason Morgan was packing the likes of which many had never seen. And he knew how to use it with precision, his foremost goal to pleasure his partner first, during and many times afterward.

She shivered as the thought ran through her mind and then she saw his hand stroke himself.

Realization shone in her shocked, wide blue eyes and Jason jumped at the squeaking shrill scream. He jumped from the couch and nearly knocked her down when she ran past him.

The door opened and shut to her berth and she disappeared as quickly as she appeared and had he not seen the ice tray still sitting on the counter, he would have thought it was all an erotic dream.

He leaned his back to the wall she was behind and he could almost feel her presence on the other side. She was nearly in the same spot, fiberglass and teak wood the only thing separating them and they both let out a sigh.

As if on cue they both said out loud to themselves, "What the fuck was that?"


	2. What Happens in Mexico STAYS in Mexico

**A/N: Christ…17 pages again. This is a fun chapter to remind us of Jason and Maxie's fun back and forth bickering and the hilarity that comes from raising two all American boys. I have had several requests for the Sequel to Lifetime Of Promises. Trust me, it's coming sooner than you think. I feel sure you'll see the first chapter within the next two weeks. The first page is already written and as you'll quickly realize, it's never going to be all hearts, flowers and romance for our Jaxie. However, I think you'll enjoy the journey we take in the sequel. It will be called "The Promise of a Lifetime" (no I am not original *sadface*)**

**But for now…enjoy!**

**PS: This if dedicated to my friend Patti. We should all say a prayer for her and her family as her Father is ill. And we would all be wise to pick up the phone and tell our father, brother, sister, mother, child, cousin or friend just how important they are to us. The unpredictability of life is overwhelming at times. Our Love should not be rationed or withheld.**

**LoP ~ The Lost Chapters #2**

**What Happens in Mexico STAYS in Mexico**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Maxie took in a big breath. "AAAAA

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Maxie would you stop running. You're only making it worse." Jason half yelled half laughed as he watched the pain in the ass which had become the bane of his existence for the past month run around half naked as a swarm of Mexican Cuckoo Bees chased her around in the sunlight.

"YAY Me ge dowm n wum Ja." Jake clapped happily squirming to get down and chase Maxie, his favorite person since he lost his mother.

"Not Ja…I'm Daddy Jake...Daddy...and you cannot get down and run." He bounced the boy back up on his hip and tightened his grip. At eighteen months, the boy was a squirmy worm and on the go non stop from the time his eyes opened until his eyes closed.

Yet Jason had been cherishing every moment with him since they all left Port Charles. There was so much to learn about the boy that the many pictures and the few stories Elizabeth had shared with him could never reveal. Like how when he slept, he would press his palm against his forehead. He and Maxie had named it his 'Doh!' position. Or how he wasn't as fond of chocolate as his brother or especially his mother. He preferred fruit which made Jason so happy.

"Jason those bees are in my book. Look." Cameron held the book up and showed him the picture of the small purple bees the size of a penny.

Jason had found a bookstore in Seattle that catered to children. He bought dozens of books for the four year old. Many of which were similar to his travel books but on a more elementary level. Cameron had been discovering things in his 'Where in the World is Carmen SanDiego: Mexico' book. One of which just now happened to be the very bees that were chasing his new caregiver.

"Very good work Cameron." Jason pulled the book from his newly adopted son's hands and focused to read the print. "And they're not poisonous. Let's just let Maxie run a little longer. Maybe she'll wear herself out so much she'll shut up the rest of the drive into Costa Rica."

They had picked up the Winnebago in California. A fully loaded two hundred and eighty thousand dollar machine that had every accessory known to man that would fit on the forty foot diesel vehicle. Maxie had picked everything out once Jason gave the salesman his own simple demands.

They'd been in the moving home for three days and he was ready to explode. Being stuck in the driver's seat meant he was at her will for everything. If he was hungry, thirsty or anything, he had to ask for her help. And she knew it.

Also, when the boys were asleep or she was bored, she would saunter up into the passengers chair and start chattering away. Asking questions, making comments and sometimes just to piss him off, reading her stupid Cosmo quizzes and articles. She'd ask him the question and when he wouldn't answer whether he wore boxers or briefs, she'd simply answer herself.

"You wear boxer briefs. I saw you in the mirror last night changing. I didn't shut my door. Nice ass by the way."

So he found out that he was not compatible with people like Lindsey Lohan. Whoever she was. He didn't want to date her anyway. And he was good marriage material. His two failed marriages proof that THAT was incorrect. Of course some of her answers weren't what his own mind knew to be true about him. Like being a homebody. Hell, there were weeks that his bed never saw him in it at the penthouse. How did that make him a homebody?

"But Jason, she doesn't have any clothes on." Cameron said covering his eyes again.

"Yeah…just proof positive that girls are crazy." Jason laughed and tugged on Cameron's arm and pulled him back into the Winnebago Vectra and shut the door.

It was all he could do not to start the engine and drive away without her.

He put Jake down and watched as he ran over to the couch to climb up and watch out the window. The windows were open to clear the air out which was why they stopped and Maxie was currently topless and running around screaming in the first place.

~%~%~%~%~%~

It was lunchtime the day before and Maxie was complaining about the food on the bus. She didn't want any of it and was begging Jason to stop so that they could experience true Mexican food. Jason insisted it wasn't a great idea. He told her that their stomachs were not prepared for the food and that it would be a better idea that they find an authentic Mexican Restaurant in Acapulco that evening. A higher end restaurant that catered to the tourists. They used purified water and the highest quality ingredients.

But Maxie kept insisting so he finally gave in when she saw a roadside Cantina & Grill.

Jason's first indication that they should not eat there was the goat tied outside the dirt floor kitchen. That meant the goat cheese and goat milk was furnished right there. It didn't make it inedible but he knew it could really mess with all of their stomachs.

No more than a half hour after they left the restaurant, if you could call the roadside shack that, Maxie came screaming out of the bedroom where she was trying to put Jake down for his nap.

"Jake is sick." She pouted as she held her nose plopping down in the passenger chair.

Jason laughed at her knowing that the effects of the "authentic" Mexican food were working their way through his youngest son first. Which made sense because of the tiny digestive system. Jason would be feeling it in a few hours but could already feel his stomach starting to grumble.

"Maxie, I told you not to feed him so much of the black beans." He admonished as he easily handled the Winnebago across the Central American terrain.

"He loved the beans. Actually, aside from the cheese tasting so weird, the food was good."

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. But I still think we're going to regret eating there."

"Well Jake is sick though. Really." She murmured.

Jason's face took on a worried frown. "What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing, his stomach is grumbling loudly."

"It's the food settling Maxie. Mine's been doing the same thing. Probably Cameron's too."

"Well mine isn't."

"That's because you eat three bites of everything. You don't have enough in you to have to work through your system." He bit back.

Really, the girl ate less than a bird and it was a real concern for him. His first instinct when they left Port Charles was to buy all healthy food. He normally ate fairly healthy except for the occasional burger or pizza. Sonny was a gourmet cook and he liked to work out and keep fit. Spinelli had even gotten him to try some ridiculous juice with special berries and fruits. He scoffed at it but then after a few weeks of drinking four ounces every morning and another four ounces every night, it became a regular staple of his diet. He was also into protein shakes and knowing what a healthy carbohydrate was.

But when Maxie came along for the ride, the first night he nearly snapped her arm in two when they reached their hotel room pulling her sleeping form from the SUV. He knew from lifting her she could not have weighed even a hundred pounds and since she came up to his chin she had to at least be five foot five. He looked that night and the chart on the internet said with her small frame she should weigh at least one hundred and ten pounds to one hundred and thirty pounds but that the healthy weight would be around one hundred and seventeen.

So he bought foods that were semi healthy but would help the woman who would be caring for his children when he couldn't to gain some weight. She didn't need to be passing out from malnutrition while holding Jake or helping Cameron. So macaroni and cheese and pudding and sweets were purchased along with the proper diet of lean meats and fresh vegetables.

But getting her to eat more than ten bites of food in one sitting had eluded him for an entire month and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Well excuse me if I want to keep my figure." She scoffed as she turned to look out at the magnificent coast they were traveling along.

"You don't need to keep that figure Maxie. You're a beautiful girl and a few pounds on you would only add to the curves and make you even more healthy and beautiful looking."

Maxie looked over at Jason and blushed. "Well aren't you sweet." Then her brows furrowed. "Wait, what do you want?"

She knew if he was paying her compliments of any kind, he wanted something. A month had taught her that Jason Morgan, who was currently going as Jason Jonas, was indifferent to her unless he needed something. And Maxine Morganson made it her life's goal to piss him off on an hourly basis because of it. If he wanted something, then she would receive double the payment for her troubles.

"I was thinking we would stop when we get into Lima before we head west and that you'd be okay with me maybe getting a motorcycle for a day or two. I'd come back every night but I was thinking maybe I'd just go do some riding up the coast."

"And leave me to watch YOUR boys all day by myself? FAT CHANCE! Actually, I think the better idea is that when we get to Acapulco, I get to stay in my own hotel room away from you guys. Maybe you stay in the Winnebago with the boys and I'll stay in a hotel. Five stars, no less. That way I can go to the hotel salon and get a facial…and a mud bath…and a massage. And I can sleep in and not wake up in the middle of the night to Cameron's feet in my face or Jake sprawled out across my chest. Or worse yet, Cameron throwing up on me."

"They feel comfortable with you Maxie. They are finally used to me but they took to you right away. I don't know if the boys would sleep through the night if you aren't there." He kept his facial features restrained even though he wanted to laugh.

The boys were terrorizing her. Not intentionally but over the past month since they'd left Port Charles something happened practically every day. Jake's diaper would leak or she would forget about the dangers of changing boy's diapers. Cameron had a weak stomach and trains, planes and now Winnebagos would cause motion sickness. Cameron always wanted her to hold him when he didn't feel well and he could not count the number of times that Cameron threw up on her.

"Well it's worth a try. I want to sleep in a king sized bed with more than six hundred thread sheets and have room service and…and cable TV and…"

"Not wake up with leaky and ralph." He said while laughing giving her a knowing look. She had named the boys that just that morning when on day two in the rolling house, her second set of sheets was being pulled from her bed at the back of the bus. "Fine, if I get you a room and we stay in the parking lot is that good? Then when we get to Lima I get one day of riding through the mountains?"

"Deal" she nodded and reached out to shake his hand.

Jason looked down from the open road to her tiny hand and lifted his left hand off the large steering wheel and crossed it over his body to shake hers in agreement. She smiled and sauntered off toward the back while Jason continued driving them toward their destination. He had no idea how much that was going to cost him. Caviar and brie and champagne and pay-per-view were in her future. Right after the full pampering package at the hotel's spa. And he agreed to five stars so, the sky was the limit.

"So what exactly is wrong with Jake?" Jason brought the conversation back to why she was there before she started on a tangent of mindless topics just to irk him.

"Well...let's just say it most certainly does not smell like my Chanel perfume in my room anymore." She moved back to the seat she had vacated, this time with a Bolthouse Acai and Blueberry juice bottle she handed over to him after opening the cap. Her face took on a disgusted wince, not at the juice but at the memory of the Jake smell and Jason laughed.

"And so it's begun" Jason announced smiling as he watched a tumbleweed scroll across the dry terrain of the two lane highway. "Thank you" He murmured as he sipped the high antioxidant juice.

He was actually rather excited to be traveling again and was currently reading a book on Peru. He'd already read the book on Mexico, Ecuador and Chile and from his dealings with the Corinthos' South American territories and coffee plantations, he already had a full working knowledge of the rest of Central America, Columbia and Bolivia. His next travel books to read were Argentina, only to look for historical spots to see since he had done many dealings with the Argentineans before and then of course Brazil which is where Maxie is excited to see.

He thought that maybe they would be able to settle in Brazil. The culture there was intriguing, it was a safe country and Jason already spoke the language there. Portuguese was one of the five languages he knew. English, Spanish, Portuguese, French and Italian. He had spoken to Agent Raynor about the different possibilities of where they would settle and a coastal town in Brazil or Portugal was among them.

The country was a democracy and had a really good educational system. They treated women well, unlike some South American countries where women were treated like slaves. He was familiar with commerce and trade and figured that maybe he could open an exporting company. A legal one, of course.

He liked the subtropical climate and wanted the boys to grow up learning to swim, fish and surf instead of learning how to shovel walkways and learn to drive on icy roads. He figured Maxie would like it too. All she had talked about was fashion and Maxie herself had told him that Brazil was an _IT_ place for the movers and shakers in the fashion industry.

"What has begun?" She asked as she moved in the seat to face him again.

"The Game" Jason cryptically answered. He was going to make her pull it out of him.

"The game? What game Jason?"

"It's a game all boys and men like to play. Not usually with a woman around but you're kind of stuck with us."

"What game is that Jason?" Cameron asked popping up behind him.

"Cameron, you are supposed to be asleep." Maxie admonished trying to give a stern look but breaking into a smile when his little lip poked out and his chin dug into his chest.

His big brown eyes were her downfall. She had already realized that she was a big pushover with both boys. Jason would have to be the disciplinarian. He could handle it. He played the part well. She and Spinelli had been on the receiving end of his punishments millions of times over the past few years. And he was already learning that he would have to accept that role.

"It stinks in your room Maxie. I think Jake did the big one stinky." Cameron replied pinching his nose for the dramatics.

"Yep, it's started." Jason nodded as he saw the starts of the tall buildings and high rise condominiums and hotels starting to pop up in his vision as they rounded a mountain. "There's Acapulco. Just down this valley, maybe another thirty minutes and we'll be at the ocean Cam."

"Yay! I wanna go put on my swim trunks. Can I Maxie?" The little boy jumped up and down.

"No, we're going to find a hotel room first and then you boys can go to the beach."

"Yay we're going to stay in a hotel room too? Do they have the Disney Channel?" Cameron climbed up on Jason's lap and helped him steer the big rolling motor coach.

"No, just me Cam. You and Jason and Jake will stay in the Winnebago." Maxie muttered as she sat up straight, eyes widening at the crystal blue water that had just come into view.

The road had wound around a mountain and now they were on a cliff at the edge of the ocean. The Pacific Ocean and its beautiful clear blue waters. Not like the water in Port Charles that looked a little brownish green usually. The waters out west were pure whereas the waters on the east coast looked like toxic waste.

In the past month, she'd seen more than her whole twenty three years in New York. She'd seen Canada, Washington, Alaska, Oregon, California and now Central America. Seattle was her favorite and the redwoods of Oregon. Jason made a day out of going there to show the boys that they could drive their car through the middle of a tree. He did that a lot. Little side trips to show the boys things he learned in his never ending study of travel guides. After a month, she was starting to appreciate it. And every once in a while, like in Seattle, he would take them somewhere that only she would appreciate.

He arranged for her to have an exclusive tour of the Lavsh by Alfred Design House. There was a park across the street so he and the boys went and played while Maxie got an exclusive tour with Alfred himself. The man's financial troubles allowed Jason to afford her this treat with a little anonomyous investment. She was on cloud nine for a week and insisted that if she were to ever have her own fashion magazine or boutique, which she had talked about a lot lately, she would definitely sell his designs.

"Jason, I wanna stay with Maxie." The little boy complained.

"No, we boys are going to play the game while Maxie gets to do girly stuff." Jason replied. "Now, we're starting to get into the city so you either have to go back to the room or go sit at the table where you're safe."

"Can I sit in Maxie's...ooopps...scuse me" Cameron lowered his head but couldn't help but start to laugh when Jason started to laugh.

Maxie looked horrified. "Cameron, did you just leave a stinker?"

"Yes ma'am" Cameron wasn't sure if he was being admonished or not.

He and Jake hadn't completely learned the rules for Jason and Maxie yet. They knew that their mommy would have just laughed and said _Boys will be boys._ But Maxie always got grossed out by stuff like farts and burps and big one stinkies and Jason seemed to like them. Even though he and Jake missed their Mommy and Grams and even Daddy, although Jason said HE was his Dopdead Daddy now, whatever that meant. Jason and Maxie were fun and they had been on vacation the whole time doing really neat things.

But sometimes, he would misbehave and Maxie didn't care or sometimes he wouldn't misbehave and Jason would tell him it was wrong, like the time he put his peas in his napkin at the restaurant instead of eating them. Jason made him take two gross bites. It was kind of hard to know what he could do and not do. Jake was easier cause he was a baby but he was a big boy. He knew not to play with matches but found out the other day that he wasn't allowed to play with the dial on the bottle hooked to the back of the Winnebago either because Jason said it was gas.

Maxie was easier and even when she was mad, she would just act crazy and then Jason would yell at her and then he and Jake would get out of whatever they did wrong that made Maxie mad in the first place.

One thing was for sure, even the stuff Maxie did that didn't seem like being bad, Jason would get mad and she would yell at him and then he would yell at her. That happened all the time. It wasn't scary or mean. It was…kind of like when he and Jake would fight. Just over dumb stuff and Jason would stomp away or Maxie would slam her bedroom door and then it was over.

Actually their fights were kind of funny because Maxie made up crazy names to call Jason. And she would try to push him and he would stand stiff like a tree and she'd fall down. He would call her a brat or spoiled but Maxie would call him an ape and a beast and a nanderfalls and then she would make up stories for him and Jake when they went to bed.

Like last night. Jason the Ogre and Princess Maximilliana. She would make up these elaborate stories and Jason would always be the bad guy or the scary guy and Maxie was always the pretty girl. Jake and Cameron loved those stories the best and Jason always huffed and puffed while she told them.

In all, from a four and a half year olds standpoint, Mommy picked some fun people for them to live with while she visited the angels in Heaven.

~%~%~%~%~

Maxie had enjoyed every perk the Las Brisas Resort had to offer. It didn't have a spa in house but a pink Jeep that was just like the Jeep her Barbie had when she was little, drove her a mile away to the best spa she'd ever been too, including in New York City. She'd been pampered from head to toe and even got her hair highlighted and cut. She was waxed and peeled and rubbed and moisturized on every inch of her body.

And Paolo was the best part.

His six foot frame with all lean, hard muscles, brilliant green eyes and heavy Spanish accent drove her crazy. He was her attendant and doted on her hand and foot. She noticed some of the other women were not receiving the same treatment but she didn't care. Let the old hags suffer. She was going to take advantage of everything Acapulco had to offer.

When she went to leave and Paolo handed her his card, she realized he was actually the owner, or rather the owner's son, who had given her the royal treatment. And on the back of that card was his phone number.

Unfortunately, when she was back at the hotel, she picked up the phone to call him when Jason decided to make an appearance in her hotel room. Something she had forbid him to do. But he used the excuse that he thought she was still at the spa and was only coming to drop off the towels the boys had used down at the beach.

When he asked who she was calling, she hesitated but when he assumed she was trying to reach someone in Port Charles, she lifted her chin and told him that a handsome business owner had given his number and asked if she would enjoy dinner with him that evening. Once she admitted that, Jason fumed for twenty minutes about how she didn't know the guy and that she could be putting herself into danger and that there was no way in HELL he was going to allow her to go off with ANY man.

So the boys sat in front of Maxie's twenty seven inch TV screen watching SpongeBob Squarepants while Jason and Maxie fought for the twentieth time that day.

Then it happened, The Game began.

Jake let out the loudest fart they had ever heard come from the tiny tot. He giggled to the point of tears and Cameron made a big show of letting everyone know that the air had petrified in his little brother's vicinity. But then Cameron couldn't hold his own gaseous sounds in and Jason smirked at Maxie and joined in on the fun.

Within fifteen minutes, Jason had reverted to a child and was trying to explain to the boys how he was able to fart Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and how they could too if they could just concentrate and control themselves.

Instead the boys just giggled and yelled 'Do it again' and sang along to Jason expelling his noxious fumes.

Maxie grabbed her suit, a towel and a magazine and headed out to one of the many pools on the hotels property, making sure to stop by the concierge and requesting a mid-day freshening up of her room.

Jason and the boys found her an hour later and invited her to dinner and the Tres Palos Lagoon Jeep Safari that evening. She first said no but Jason reminded her that she could NOT go on a date with the man she had met at the spa and Jake's little blue eyes did her in when he gave a heartfelt 'PWEEZ'

So they ate at The La Concha restaurant. The boys in their little matching island outfits she had purchased in the hotels boutique for them. They were adorable and Maxie was surprised herself when Jason even agreed and wore a pair of khaki pants and a button down dress shirt she had picked out for him. Maxie had the Crab and Lobster Salad and Jason had Seafood Paella, both boys shared a meal of Fish tacos and Jason enjoyed all three meals once the boys and Maxie proved, once again, that they could never eat a full meal.

And the tradition started and Jason always came out ahead being able to enjoy several selections of foods at every restaurant.

Maxie loved the restaurant and really the whole exclusive Oceanside location. Everything was trimmed in Pink and white which was beautifully accented by beach styled furniture and ornaments. The open atmosphere and the light breeze made her feel tingly throughout her body. Her new dress, which happened to match the boys and the hotel's décor was a tan and white sundress with a swirling pattern and spaghetti straps holding up a flowing dress that came just below her knees. Both boys shirts matched the pattern and colors of her dress and Jason had on khaki pants and a tan and white crisp, thin breezy dress shirt that matched her as well. She accented everything with a pink hand crafted shawl and matching sandals and a clutch.

Everyone that passed by them commented on what a lovely family they were and Maxie actually started to sit up straighter and more proudly as she noticed that not only were they becoming somewhat of a family unit but that she had the best looking men in the place, all with her.

Because Jason had been so gross and disgusting that afternoon with the boys, he promised, and made the boys promise, that they would all be on their best behavior at dinner and then the Safari down to the Lagoon to watch the sunset fire up the sky.

After they came back, the boys wanted to go swimming again and Jason and the boys left Maxie at her room with an appointment to meet no later than noon back at the Winnebago to head further south in their trip.

By ten that evening, Maxie was bored and had a growing pit of despair in her stomach. For some reason she could not get rid of it and had this feeling that something was wrong with one or both of the boys. She climbed out of bed, carefully marking the page in the latest Vogue and placed the magazine on the bedside table. She moved to the dressing area and pulled on her white low cut, tailored Bermuda shorts and a long sleeved purple crop sweater Georgie had knitted her when she was in high school and Maxie was in the hospital again because she collapsed.

That was when she met Jessie.

She checked her face in the mirror, just in case a good-looking cabana boy was near by and slipped on her white pump open back sandals, pulled open the door only to scream in fright at what was on the other side.

Standing, poised to knock with Jake in his arms on his right hip and Cameron on his shoulders, a weary and worn Jason Jonas stood with worried eyes.

Maxie looked at Jake first whose eyes were red rimmed and he had a serious case of the hiccups. Cameron looked similar but was still openly crying. Both boys launched themselves at Maxie, nearly knocking her down in the doorway in the process.

Jason held strong to Cameron's legs so that Maxie could take Jake and as she stepped aside, he moved into the room and deposited Cameron on her unmade bed.

"They won't stop crying. I didn't know what else to do. They were crying for you." He said sadly, dropping his head and staring at a spot on the carpet near his feet.

He felt like such a failure.

"I had a bad feeling and I just knew there was something wrong with the boys. That's where I was headed. To the Vectra." She sat on the bed and cradled Jake while putting her arm around Cameron.

She felt like such a selfish bitch.

Jason nodded his head, feeling helpless on the inside but also feeling a sense of belonging knowing that Maxie could feel that he needed her or more specifically that the boys needed her. As he watched, he remembered her soft sighs while sitting on the beach on a blanket he purchased from a roadside dirt flea market near the Lagoon.

Maxie had refused to sit on the sand in her beautiful sundress and Jason jogged back to the roadside hobble to see if there was a blanket or something he could purchase for her. He found a beautiful turquoise and bright pink hand woven Saltillo that was big enough for all of them to sit on. And he also found a beautiful anklet made of soft pink colored sea shells that he purchased for her as well.

Just a little thank you for being so good to his boys.

Even if she was a one hundred percent pain in the ass eighty percent of the time to him.

As they watched the sunset, Jake on Maxie's lap and Cameron on Jason's lap, he felt a feeling he hadn't in some time. He belonged. He had a purpose and that purpose was for good. Not just to protect but also to be a steady, strong, rock for three people that needed it. Two learning how life works in the earliest of stages and the most tragic of circumstances and one that had to learn her way in the world without her safety nets after a rough start with a new responsibility and companion that she never asked for.

A photographer for the hotel came by and offered to take their picture and at first Jason said no. Maxie didn't really care but her face set in disappointment. Jason offered the man money to put in a new roll of film and take several pictures them and then hand over the film for Jason to develop. The photographer was more than happy once the fifth green Doscientos pesos with the picture of Juanas De Asbaje, the famous Mexican poet and nun, was pulled from the bulging wad he had removed from his pocket. The equation of about seventy five American dollars which was nothing to him but an extreme amount in the poor country.

The four sat and had their picture taken as every other family or couple on the beach did, capturing their vacation. The photographer took several shots at different angles and individual shots of each of them and then handed over the roll of film to Jason with no questions asked. It was at that time that both Jason and Maxie mentioned wanting to buy a top of the line digital camera for instances like this. And Jason agreed that was first on their agenda the next day because Acapulco would probably be a better place to find a starter kit to capture their memories and then he could have Spinelli get him the top of the line digital camcorder and still picture device and have it shipped to a future destination for them to pick up.

Soon Jason was pulled from his thoughts when Maxie let out a yelp after Cameron, in his violent sobbing, threw up all over Maxie. Jason quickly pulled Jake from her arms and as Maxie picked up Cameron to head to the two person jet garden tub in her cabana, Jason picked up the phone for the concierge to send the maids to clean up.

Jason checked on Maxie and Cameron and smiled when he found Maxie in her bikini in the tub playing with Cameron who had on his underwear and shorts.

"I'll go down to the Winnebago and get him some dry clothes." He said softly as he soothed Jake by rubbing small circles in his back.

"Me wawt Maxie." Jake cried and then hiccupped again, his whole body spasmming from the intensity.

Maxie looked up and reached her arms out of the water. "Come on Leaky, you may as well get in here and play with Ralph." She rolled her eyes and Jason couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Uh…this isn't exactly what you had in mind, is it?" Jason asked as he lowered the toilet seat and sat down watching her play patty cake with Jake in the water while Cameron used her loufa as if it were a submarine.

"It's fine. It actually felt weird up here without the mayhem." She looked up at him and gave a genuine smile. "Why don't you just bring up Cam's train pillow and Jake's stuffed gorilla along with their sleep clothes? They can stay with me."

Jason hesitated, rolling the thoughts in his head and then looked back at Maxie, "That means I stay in the room too. Are you okay with that?"

"It's a king sized bed." She shrugged but then her face turned hot pink and his face drained of all color.

"Uh, the floor or a chair is fine for me." He muttered and stood, quickly moving from the room.

Twenty minutes later, the maid was finished changing the bed and bedspread and had brought up fresh flowers at Jason's request to help with the smell. The boys were in their pajamas and Jason was in a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Maxie was in an oversized sleepshirt that said Girls Rule down the side and had a picture of BRATZ. It was dark green and hung past her knees. Because of her size, he figured she had to shop for some of her clothes in the girls department, although Maxie was always dressed to the nines it seemed and he could not imagine Maxie Jones, currently Maxine Morganson, shopping in a common department store.

Maxie climbed into bed and quickly both boys climbed on top of her as they always did. Jason picked up the extra pillow the maid left and the turquoise and pink Mexican blanket and pulled a comfortable chair to the side of the bed, propping the pillow against the wall behind his head and his legs up on the bed below where Cameron's legs were.

He watched as both boys then Maxie drifted off to sleep and smiled thinking how peaceful they looked then drifted off to sleep himself.

~%~%~%~%~%~

True to Jason's word, Jake's diaper was the exact replica of what Maxie had allowed the boy to eat too much of the day before at the roadside Cantina and Grill. And now everyone was suffering for it.

Especially Maxie.

Maxie woke up early and climbed out of bed. Seeing Jason in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position and also feeling like she'd had the best sleep in ages, she moved toward him silently sliding her bare toes across the plush carpet. She approached him, studying the contrast of Jason sleeping with Jason yelling at her and decided that her childhood crush on her older cousin's boyfriend still held a twinge of weight with the grown woman looking down on him now.

He was just so incredible looking.

Models on the runways of Milan and New York couldn't compare to the natural flawlessness of the sleeping Adonis in front of her. Unless you looked closely, as she was doing now, and saw the battle scars of a life the man should have never lived. A life that Jason Quartermaine would not have even walked past on his way to Wall Street and Country Clubs and palatial mansions and American Royalty.

Instead he'd slept in rat infested rooms above bars and been shot more times than she could count on her fingers and toes. Or stabbed. And left for dead.

She moved to touch his shoulder. An inch long scar from what looked like a knife blade. Her intention was to wake him but instead she was quickly grabbed by the wrist and flung into the air, only to be caught in the same strong arms she had been admiring once her yelp alerted the man that he was in no danger but only being awoken by his new charge.

"Jason you scared the hell out of me!" Maxie glared when he put her down and she turned to face him, shaking visibly.

"I'm sorry. You really shouldn't walk up on me like that."

"Clearly." She retorted and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

Jason watched as her breasts swelled under the t-shirt, above her forearms and suddenly his face took on a stricken look and he quickly turned to go to the restroom.

When he came out, Maxie hung up the phone and smiled at him. "I really am sorry about startling you but you should really get that under control before you hurt one of the boys."

"Yeah, I know. Old habit. Normally it doesn't happen because I already know you're there and I'm prepared."

"So what happened this time?" She asked walking across the room to get the lotion she had bought for her dry knees and elbows.

Jason watched as she started rubbing the lotion into her skin but this time wasn't affected by it. It was Maxie, after all. The bane of his existence.

"Who were you just on the phone with?" His curiosity reverting back to what he'd seen and the fact that she was going to call some strange man the day before.

"Room Service. I got you a carafe of coffee. Although I really don't see how you can drink that stuff. Especially black with no sugar. It's horrible. But I guess for a guy like you plain is the way to go. Not that you're plain or anything because you're not. Simple maybe. Not simple as in stupid because I would not call you stupid. At least not to your face because surely you would do some sort of mobster move on me and I'd have bamboo under my fingernails or a horse head in my bed or something. But I mean simple as in not complicated. Well at least the way you live. YOU are complicated. Everyone knows that. You are what Spinelli always called a conundrum. Which I didn't understand at first but then I looked it up on Wikepedia. You know you really can find anything on the internet these days. One time I found a whole hour of entertainment by simply typing in skateboarding animals on YouTu…"

"Maxie" Jason bellowed.

She looked up from rubbing the lotion into her knees and down her legs and realized he had that look he always had at the Penthouse just before he was going to open the door and demand she leave.

"You cannot kick me out of here Jason." She blabbered.

"Why would I do that? I was just going to say thank you for ordering me some coffee. Is that all you ordered?"

"Oh no. I ordered some apple juice for the kids and a caramel latte for me. They are also going to bring up some fresh fruit and cereal for the boys and Danish. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Only if you promise to eat something and not just sip on your latte." He murmured as he moved back over to the chair.

"Why don't you climb into bed? I asked room service to just leave the tray at the door. I was thinking I would go back down to the boutique again to see if there was anything I missed that I cannot live without. I'll bring it in when I get back."

"Maxie, I think you are taking this 'anything you want' too far aren't you?"

"Well, considering my plans were altered and I again slept in the room with you and two children instead of having peace and quiet, NO, I think I'm perfectly within my rights."

Jason smiled. He really didn't care about money. He'd used one of his own credit cards that Spinelli set up that the FBI was unaware of. Regardless, Jason Morgan would never rely on anyone, especially the Law to take care of him.

"You're right. Hurry back though. I wouldn't want your latte to get cold."

Jason climbed into bed, where Maxie had slept the whole night and smiled at the two sleeping boys next to him. He watched as Maxie went to the bathroom to change and fell back asleep before she emerged with a fresh face, scrubbed teeth and a pair of short shorts and a wrap around blouse he hadn't noticed she bought yesterday when buying all of them the new clothes they had worn the night before.

She had let him sleep for two more hours while she readied the boys, fed them and packed up all of their stuff they had brought up.

But now, Maxie was running around in the middle of the day, in the middle of the road with her shirt removed and tossed onto a cactus plant and a swarm or angry, but harmless, bees chasing her down.

It started when she made Jason pull over because she refused to change the third black paste filled diaper of Jakes. The smell permeating through the Winnebago was horrendous and even Jason had to admit that the opened windows simply weren't doing the trick.

So he pulled over and he climbed out of the drivers chair to go to the bedroom and change Jake's diaper. Maxie opened all of the windows and the door and then went outside because it still wasn't enough.

It was after about five minutes that Jason heard her scream bloody murder. He had just finished diapering Jake and was getting him a bottle of water because clearly the apple juice earlier was a HUGE mistake. He knew better but it didn't register when Maxie had said she'd ordered it and of course he was asleep when Jake had drank two full bottles of it.

He and the boys raced to the door to catch Maxie whipping her shirt over her head as she ran around the dirt area on the side of the road, bees swarming at her elbows and knees oddly.

After watching the antics for five minutes, laughing as loudly as she was screaming, he turned to grab the six hundred peso lotion that Maxie had bought and rolled his eyes when one of the ingredients was pollen extract.

Which only caused him to laugh harder!

But suddenly her shorts came off and she was running in the open with only her bra and panties on with flip flops and the rumble of a gang of motorcycles alerted Jason's attention. He got back to the door just in time to see about ten motorcycles with all American looking bikers pulled off to the side of the road and two of them climbing off of their hogs headed straight toward Maxie.

Jason stomped down the steps from the coach, gun quickly drawn from his waistband and aimed toward the burly group. Without a word, he picked up Maxie by her waist and carried her back up into the Winnebago throwing her down in the passenger chair, quickly starting and revving the diesel engine and kicking up enough dust that the ten bikers would not come clean for a week.

"You are such a Neanderthal Jason!" Maxie barked, clearly not embarrassed by her current state of undress and getting up putting her pink thong UN covered ass in his face asking him to see if there were any bee stings on her behind because she knew they got down her pants.

Jason tried with all of his might to keep his eyes directly ahead and on the road as he swallowed hard.

He was only a man after all.

The whole time he heard Cameron and Jake giggling and laughing and singing

"Nander falls Nander falls Jason is a Nander falls"


End file.
